


Hogwarts Houses

by 221bDeathFrisBEE



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 18:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bDeathFrisBEE/pseuds/221bDeathFrisBEE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four Hogwarts students from different houses are faced with a door and are given the task of opening it. Your sort of task is to guess which house each kid is in. Answers are at the bottom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hogwarts Houses

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a challenge as well as a Fanfic and I set a sort of task to guess which house each kid is in. Answers are at the bottom. No one's probably going to read this story but I thought it would be fun to write anyway so if you do happen to stumble across this I hope you like it :)

Fourth Years ,Liam, Danielle, Hayley and Conor where all stood in front of a door. Their simple task was just to open it.  
"So how do you suggest we do this?" Hayley asked. Conor tilted his head to the side , stepped forward and knocked.  
Danielle rolled her eyes and sighed. She pushed Conor out of the way and took the bobby pin out of her blonde hair letting it flow over her shoulders like a shiny waterfall. She then knelt down and tried to pick the lock but, unfortunately, failed and snapped the bobby pin in the process.  
"Maybe we should try force." Hayley said flicking her messy brown curls from her face, stepping forward and giving the door an enormous kick. It didn't budge and she stepped away trying to hide her limp.  
"You're up Liam." She said to the dark haired boy, almost through gritted teeth.  
Liam sighed and rolled his eyes. He then walked up to the gargoyle statue, tapped its foot with his wand. The gargoyle lifted up it's foot to reveal a silver key.   
"Smartass." Hayley and Danielle both muttered as he unlocked the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Answers are...  
> Ravenclaw ~ Liam  
> Slytheryn ~ Danielle  
> Gryffindor ~ Hayley  
> Hufflepuff ~ Conor  
> I sort of tried to defy house stereotypes (Like Gryffindoor and Slytherin being more masculine and Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw being more feminine). I wrote this ages ago so it might be slightly crap but I hope you liked it anyway.


End file.
